


Rewards for Good Boys

by klari19



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, throw me into the dumpster pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi likes playing with his two little pets sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards for Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAkaKuro Week, Day 2 - ANIMALS | ~~FOOD~~

The room was silent except for the occasional frustrated whimpers and growls. Then, there was a loud moan. Akaashi looked down from where he sat on the mattress, and shook his head lightly. "No, no. I said _‘quiet_ ’, didn't I?" He clicked his tongue, looking down with a gentle yet reprimanding gaze to what--or... who--sat on the ground beside his feet.

Kuroo and Bokuto both looked up at him, eyes glazed and cheeks hot, a thin trail of saliva running down their chins. Fully naked, with the cock rings making their erections look a painful looking purple, they were desperate for Akaashi’s touch.

Always impatient, Bokuto moved first. He pressed his cheek to the outside of Akaashi's thigh and whined, long and desperate, shutting his eyes at the contact with Akaashi’s warm and inviting skin. As Bokuto pressed forward on his knees, Akaashi could see from above a small tuft of gray hair connected to Bokuto's lower body. The furred tail plug was still in place. Akaashi's lips curled gently. But –

"Not yet," said Akaashi, firm. And Bokuto's reaction was instant.

At his words, the Bokuto quickly removed himself from Akaashi and leaned back on his heels. He turned his eyes down to the ground, shameful, as though he'd made a terrible mistake.

Comforting, Kuroo nuzzled Bokuto’s cheek and licked it gently. “Good, Kuroo…” murmured Akaashi.

He looked at them dearly, his hands tingling with the desire to pat their heads and stroke their cheeks, but he resisted the sweet temptation. Instead, he thought about the possible things he wanted to do next…

Lost in his thoughts, it wasn’t until Kuroo was whimpering as he humped Bokuto’s thigh that Akaashi realized that Kuroo had also broken a rule. Akaashi hummed softly, “Kuroo… That’s not good at all.”

A strangled cry echoed in the room as Kuroo peeled himself away from Bokuto, his body trembling, filled up to the brim with lust, utterly restless.

“You both know how to say sorry, don’t you?” said Akaashi, voice soft and honeyed at the end of his sentence. Both kneeling men were shaken by a full body shiver at that; they nodded quickly and leaned down.

Bringing their faces down close to Akaashi’s legs, Bokuto and Kuroo each took hold of one of Akaashi’s feet and slowly, gently, raised them and pressed their lips to Akaashi’s calves. With their eyes closed, pressing their lips gingerly over Akaashi’s skin, one could think they were calm and composed. But Akaashi knew that they were far from being like that in this moment, given that Akaashi could feel on his calves the caress of their shaky breaths as well as the unusual warmth of their lips.

“Good boys…” Akaashi whispered. He threaded his hands through the soft strands of hair of both men – both _pets_ – as he talked, feeling his heart flutter whenever one of the heads pressed harder against his hand, eager for more contact. “That’s very good,” said Akaashi. “You can stop now, you’re both forgiven.”

They slowly detached their mouths from Akaashi’s skin, and looked up with their big, glazed eyes. Akaashi’s stomach jumped; he was aching to touch them more as well, but there was still one thing that he wanted to do…

“Boys.” Soft. Akaashi felt the air around them change immediately.

Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s bodies seemed to vibrate when they moved slightly away from Akaashi so that they could gaze at him better. Kneeling in front of Akaashi, their chests rose and fell erratically and their eyes were wide open, expecting.

“You know how to ask for what you want, don’t you?” said Akaashi, already knowing the answer. He saw both of them catch their breath as he spoke, and then they nodded slowly.

Kuroo was the first one to bend down and put his hands flat on the floor, and Bokuto followed suit, as eager to please Akaashi as his companion. Their backs arched down, causing their backsides to push up, the tufts of hair – one black and one gray – clearly visible to Akaashi from where he sat. Akaashi felt a tingle in his gut as he gazed at those strong muscles, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, moving before him.

Slowly, Bokuto and Kuroo looked up at Akaashi, and as they connected their lustful gazes to Akaashi’s, it began.

With their tongues lolling out of their mouths, and sweat trickling down their temples, Bokuto and Kuroo began slowly swaying their hips from side to side. Akaashi could now see the tips of their tails brushing their thighs as they moved. It was beautifully lewd, almost _perfect_. But there was still something missing…

“I _said_ ,” Akaashi murmured, his sweet smile contradicting his dangerously low tone, “you do know how to _ask_ for what you want?”

His _pets_ flushed a deeper red as their jaws dropped lower and they –

_barked._

Akaashi watched them for a moment, his breathing coming out shaky and erratic because of the excitement – the deep satisfaction. Bokuto and Kuroo were desperate, driven to the edge of madness by all the teasing, but they’d been good all the way through it. And Akaashi knew what they deserved.

Akaashi hummed softly, leaning down and gently combing his fingers through both of his boys' hair. They whimpered like puppies at the contact, and Akaashi smiled at them.

“Both of you deserve a reward,” said Akaashi then, softly. “Come up.”

While he spoke, Akaashi made a come hither motion with his finger as he moved backwards onto the bed.

Both men yelped and slowly approached the edge of the mattress. With unstable, shaking arms and hands, they climbed up onto the bed and crawled towards Akaashi’s form lying back against the pillows. Akaashi could see their tails dangling and swaying lazily between their legs as they moved. The boys stopped when they reached Akaashi’s sides, and, for the first time, _looked down_ at their master. With their faces inches away from each other’s, all three of them could feel the other’s quivering breaths on their cheeks.

Akaashi gazed lovingly at his boys while ghosting his fingers down their chests, grazing their nipples and brushing the coarse hair below their navels on his way down. Reaching the hilt of their hard, heavy erections, Akaashi touched the cock rings.

“Do you want these off?” said Akaashi, slowly, and they both nodded in response. “Say it.” Smirking.

They barked, both of them out of breath, lips quivering.

Akaashi smiled gently. “Okay.”

He unclasped the cock rings and placed them on the nightstand. Whimpers and sighs of relief echoed in the room once the items had been taken away, but the men still needed release… and Akaashi would give it to them, finally.

Slowly, Akaashi curled his fingers around each of their lengths, both of them hot and hard and dripping into his palms. The men above him gasped at the touch, and immediately bucked their hips into it, rutting erratically into Akaashi’s hands as he pumped them with a strong and confident grip.

Loud grunts and growls rose into the heated atmosphere a few moments later. Having already been at the edge when Akaashi had finally touched them after so long, it only took a few pumps and some _“Good boys”_ whispered softly into their ears for Bokuto and Kuroo to come hard into Akaashi’s hands.

They both collapsed heavily over Akaashi’s frame, half of their chests onto Akaashi's own, and their heads pressed into the crook of his neck on each side. Akaashi wrapped his arms around each of their necks to make them comfortable. He hummed softly, and gently ran his fingers into their hair, listening to their breaths as they slowly came down from their high.

“Akaashi, that…” Bokuto began, his voice a mere breath.

“…was amazing,” finished Kuroo, before exhaling heavily.

Akaashi let out a small breath and smiled, moving his hands down to massage their necks, which induced soft thankful sighs from both exhausted men.

“Honestly,” murmured Akaashi, “you guys were the amazing ones.”

“Thanks,” the men in question replied in unison, and Akaashi gently kissed both of their foreheads.

There were a few moments of silence during which only their breaths could be heard. They rested their bodies and minds, feeling each other’s heartbeats permeate into their very beings.

“Hey, Kuroo.” Bokuto raised his head lightly to gaze better at the bed-headed guy on the other side. Kuroo mumbled a reply, and Bokuto continued, “We forgot the ears.”

“Yeah, I realized midway,” said Kuroo. Akaashi was about to tell them that it didn’t matter, really, but Kuroo spoke before him, “But… We haven’t taken care of Akaashi yet, so we could still… use them.” The end of his sentence lingered above them, the idea more than tempting.

“True…” Bokuto added.

Akaashi could imagine the smirks spreading on their lips, and he chuckled softly. It would probably be a long and memorable night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the dirtiest thing i've ever written and it's probably not accurate khfwrjht i'm so embarrassed omg


End file.
